Slave Sabine
Please leave suggestions in the comments Update: HELP! I am having a hard time with pictures. Anyone that finds a slave Sabine picture that I can use will have their name under the picture and writing saying that you found it. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Introduction Sabine is 20 years old at the time of this fanfic, and along with her friends she has taken a huge bite out of the Empire over the years. But nothing would prepare her with what would soon happen. Into the hands of Jabba the Hutt It was a usual day on board the Ghost Chopper, Zeb and Ezra were fighting, Hera and Kanan were flying the ship and Sabine was of course painting. "It was your fault!" yelled Zeb. "No you're the one that knocked the holocron into the trash!" yelled Ezra. "But you Force pushed me into the button which sent both the trash and the holocron into space!" yelled Zeb. "It was an accident!" yelled Ezra. "Wait, let's blame it on Chopper!" They say at the same time. Then Bzzz, beep and chopper flies down the hallway. Zeb and Ezra run into each other, fall down and then race after Chopper. But Chopper is already in the front of the Ghost telling Hera and Kanan exactly what happened. Zeb and Ezra walk in and Kanan says, "Of all the things you had to choose the Holocron!" "But!" They both tried to say but were quickly cut off. "No buts! If that falls into the wrong hands Obi Wan Kenobi will be in danger!" Yelled Kanan. "But that won't happen", says Hera and she starts following the trash and soon follows it into Tatooine's atmosphere. Everything but the holocron burns up. Sabine goes into the escape pod and launches it with her in it at the holocron. She manages to get the holocron with the robotic arm that the escape pod has built in. They go under the clouds to find Jabba's palace. The Ghost takes massive amounts of damage from shots that where coming from Jabba's place, and crashes 500 yards outside Jabba's palace. Sabine lands safely 50 feet from Jabba's front door. "Oh no." She thinks. Five bounty hunters fly out on jetpacks and one lands right next to Sabine who is just stepping out of the escape pod and stuns her. Then all five go through the broken glass into the Ghost. Then start trying to stun the rest of the Ghost crew. Hera and Kanan run into the back with the bounty hunters following. As they are running past everyone's rooms Chopper, Zeb and Ezra jump out from one of the rooms behind the bounty hunters. The Bounty hunters stun Hera but soon turn around to see Chopper, Zeb and Ezra. Zeb kills two but is quickly stunned. Ezra force pushes one right into Kanan, who draws his lightsaber and kills the bounty hunter. The two that are left both fire at Ezra, stunning him. Kanan then goes in and kills the remaining bounty hunters, then looks up to see Boba Fett and two more bounty hunters. They fire at him and Kanan tries to block them but can't keep up and gets stunned. Two hours later they wake up in Jabba's throne room. Kanan finds himself tied up along with his friends. He tried to use the Force on the guards so they would let them go but then hears Jabba. "Fool! Did you not think I'd get rid of your Force abilities?" says the menacing voice. "Ezra, try and use the Force." says Kanan. But Jabba interrupts and says, "Both you and your padawan were injected with a liquid that makes you no longer sensitive to the Force. Now let the auction begin!" One by one each of the Ghost crew members were sold to different owners except for Sabine, it seemed Jabba found her attractive and wanted her for himself. The choices Sabine was given a choice by Jabba. To obediently dance whatever dance he wanted her to and after let Jabba massage her breasts, give Jabba massages and finally a kiss and in return, she would get an easy first three days as his sex slave or go against him and disobey and have a rough start as his sex slave. "I will do the easy days... master" she reluctantly agreed. "You catch on quickly my slave. Now come here." Sabine came to Jabba and jumped onto his throne. Jabba whispered something to Sabine and she sadly walked to the middle of the room. Music started to play and Sabine started to sway her hips and dance. She occasionally went through in an acrobatic move and after awhile started to take off her armor. Then she slowly took off her clothes untill she was down to her underwear and bra. She danced some more and kicked one way, then made her breasts jiggle. Jabba by now was drooling and watching lustfully. Then Sabine slowly took off her bra, her top was now completely naked. Her cheeks were glowing red and she was ashamed, but she kept dancing and then ended by giving Jabba an wink. "Very good my slave! Now come let me massage your breasts." The Hutt ordered. Sabine still in her panties got onto Jabba's throne and he started to massage her breasts. He rubbed the already hard nipples Sabine was deeply frightened, but more frightening than the present was the idea of a harder three days as Jabba's slave. After about an hour he moved his tail away from her and had her come up to him. Jabba then offered his tongue for her to take into her mouth and let it play with her tongue. Sabine had no choice and groaned in discomfort as she opened her little mouth and accepted his tongue's entry. Jabba's tongue played with Sabine's mouth, enjoying his first taste of his new slave. "Now massage my tail" He ordered. Sabine massaged his tail while he pet her hair. He would occasionally twirl some of it on his finger. After an hour Jabba sent her off to be prepared by a slave called Amanda. Amanda was kind to Sabine and they went to the the harem, where there were lots of slaves. Sabine counted at least twenty in just the small part of the harem she was in. Amanda led Sabine to a room with a shower, a chair in the middle and lots of slave dresses on racks. For lighting there was one chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Amanda told Sabine to get in the shower while she got her cloths. After Sabine got out of the shower she felt so embarrassed after thinking what happened and what was happening. Amanda finally came out from the racks with what was basically a black bathing suit that went from her thighs up to her breasts. "You call that clothes?" said Sabine indignantly. "Well since you made a deal with Jabba the next three days you will have this costume that covers more skin than any other slave girls in the harem. So put it on and let's go." Sabine sighed and put it on. Then they headed back to Jabba. They where about halfway there when Sabine sliped into another hallway. She tried to find her way out and by about five minutes guards were everywhere. She heard someone coming behind her so she opened a door and ran into a room. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by Gamorean Gaurds. She saw six and was going to run for it when she was grabbed from behind and her "clothes" where taken off. She tried to scream but got a cock about two inches thick and six inches long down her moulth. The Gamorean Gaurds had taken off their cloths and he was forced to suck on the cock. Before she knew it a Gamorean had gotten behind her and sliped his cock up her butt. She tried to scream again in pain but nothing could be heard. A third Gamorean slipped under her and laid down, then started to fuck her in her pussy. She was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. After thirty more seconds it was all pleasure. The Gamorean with his cock in her mouth shot cum down her throat and steped back. She barely caught her breath when another cock went down her throat. Then she cummed along with the other two Gamoreans. They steped back and the last two came up and started fucking her one in each hole. She was exhausted. Then two minutes later the Gamorean with his cock in her mouth stepped back and cummed in her face. Then the other two cummed and she passed out. Sabine's first two days as Jabba's slave Sabine woke up to find a herself on a leash next to Jabba in her slave costume like nothing ever happened. "You should be punished for trying to run away but I think you have already have been punished." Jabba said to Sabine. "Will I still have my three first days of being your slave easy?" Sabine asked. "Yes but one day is already up." Answered Jabba. Nothing else was said the rest of the day between Sabine and Jabba. Sabine laid in front of Jabba while he took care of business transactions and other things. At the end of the day Jabba called for music to be played and Jabba told Sabine to do a quick dance for him. Then Jabba said. "You need to learn more about dancing for me but come back and lay down next to me and we will go to sleep." So Sabine obeyed and got up onto Jabba's throne. Soon they were fast asleep. The next day was about the same as the first and it flew by. Sabine's first day as a full fledge slave The day started off hard. First Sabine was stripped naked in front of the crowd and dressed in a pink thong with matching pink pasties that left little unexposed. She was then forced to strip naked and let Jabba do whatever he wanted to do to her for the next five hours, which included letting him enter her body, grope her, and force her to suck his on his tail. By the end of the day she had Jabba's slime all over her and some of his and her own cum on her."Jabba said you will stay naked and never bathe for one month my slut" She was told. Sabine was disgusted at the thought of that but she didn't have much time to think about it because two of Jabba's guards started dragging her to another room in the palace by her collar and locked her wrists and ankles to a large wooden plank with her legs spread apart. One of them said "You will stay here for the night until Jabba comes in here to see you" Sabine was laying locked on the dark wooden plank with her nipples hard in the cold dark room for thirty minutes, then Jabba came in and said "Welcome to my private chamber where I will ravage you for hours." Sabine was horrified. Jabba snapped his fingers and lights came on, then he put his tail in her pussy and started touching her boobs with her hands. Sabine screamed in pleasure and pain from Jabba's tail being in her pussy, so Jabba had her muzzled because the screaming was getting annoying. He also gave her ear plugs that played a frequency desined to interfere with her sleeping so she couldn't sleep at all. Jabba left his tail inside her pussy all night. when he woke up he said "Get used to this, because you're going to do be doing this every night and if you behave I might let you sleep." Sabine started to cry and thought "What did I do to deserve this! But still I'll keep fighting!" Jabba unchained Sabine and said "Come on whore" and they left. ￼When they got back Jabba made Sabine dance all day, then she collapsed. Jabba knew he had to let her sleep tonight.